Harmaa Rouva
Harmaa Rouva '(ハルマローバ ''Haruma Rōba) is a Mage and member of the Lamia Scale Guild. Appearance .]] Harmaa has an unusual appearance, seemingly inspired from a typical gothic-lolita. She has round eyes with dark coloured irises, with heavy mascara, she also has long, waist-length, pink hair worn in two long pigtails at each side of hear head and a full fringe. She also wears red lipstick and a black and red, puffy crown on the side of her head, the top being adorned by a black, celtic-like cross with the edges being shaped like hearts. Her appearance can only be described as "radical" or "eccentric", she wears a red, fur lined shawl; tied with a pink bow over a white, long-sleeved belly top with a red hemline and a horned, skull like figure above a black heart. Her t-shirt reveals a slender, curvaceous and rather voluptous figure, with large hips and bust. She wears a red skirt, embedded with a frilly, flower-like pattern and is fastened by a golden belt with a red, heart shaped buckle. Her legs are wrapped in a black and white striped fabric and on her feet she wears burgundy coloured rubber boots which have three buckles. She is often seen carrying a red, devil-like umbrella around with her at all times. Personality Harmaa has a very cheery and even playful disposition and enjoys to play with the souls she manipulates through her Legend of City. She is often joined in her playful antics with Rappa Love, a young member of Lamia Scale who seems to enjoy her pranks, she also enjoys taking things that her teammates/anyone near her are holding using one of her spirits, much to the annoyance of everyone else. She has even, on several occassions called her spirits affectionate names such as "Babies, Angels, Cherub, Pumpkin" etc. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After five of the winning six teams have been announced by Mato, he then announces the team that came in first place during Rat Race: Lamia Scale the five members walk to the center of Domus Flau and in the audience, Tajam and an unnamed member of Lamia Scale discuss Tajam being replaced by Harmaa in the games, with him commenting that it was for the good of the guild that such actions were taken. Magic and Abilities '''Legend of City (レジェンド・オブ・シティ Rejendo Obu Shiti): Harmaa is a caster mage with the ability to manipulate wandering souls. Like Seith Magic, Harmaa's fighting style revolves around the manipulation of nearby souls, although instead of confining them within objects or her own body, Harmaa manipulates them freely in their ghost-like form. She is able to use them for a variety of purposes, such as surveillance, espionage and even for physical attacks, when used in the correct manner. Although the magic has a rule, she has a City Limit (シティリームト Shiti Rīmuto), a restricted are in which she can use magic after collecting souls; in the hoometown of the Lamia Scale Guild, she has overcome this restriction through the use of her magic umbrella: Taboo Breaker, which allows her to create a new city limit within her immediate area, allowing her to use her magic once more. *'Ghost Fake' (ゴーストフェイク Gōsuto Feiku): Harmaa is able to manipulate her spirits in such a way that it mimics her appearance and voice, effectively creating an exact replica of herself. When struck, the attack passes through the duplicate and it returns to it's original, ghost-like form. She has also increased the likeness to her by moving seperate souls around the fake to make it seem like it is using her magic. *'Afterlife Festival' (来世祭り Raise Matsuri): Several of her ghosts swirl around her hands and she unleashes them in a blast-esque style and the ghosts split into various directions and pierce the target with their arms outstretched above their heads. This spell can also be performed with one soul. *'Chill Out' (チルアウト Chiru Auto): Harmaa uses the cold nature of the souls she uses in order to temporarily paralyze the target. This is achieved by the soul piercing the target's body *'Demi Demon' (デミ鬼 Demi Oni): Harmaa summons several small, round souls which are roughly the size of the palm of her hand, these particular souls are extremely quick, they are able to rapidly attack the target in a swarm-like fashion. Acrobatic Ability: Harmaa has proved herself-on several occassions to be an adept gymnast, she was able to perform various flips, jumps and almost appearing as if she was in mid-flight, she was able to leap high into the air in order to avoid an attack, this may be due to her very slender frame. Weapons & Items Taboo Breaker (タブーブレーカー Tabū Burēkā): A magic umbrella which is shaped like a cute, red devil-like creature with large round eyes, the inside of the actual umbrella is pink and the handle is decorated in a swirly fashion. Harmaa explained Taboo Breaker's abilities as 'crucial' to her status as a mage, it allows her to in a sense, overlook the restrictions of her magic: which is to collect wandering souls in one town, she keeps the souls she has collected inside the umbrella and are released by opening it, the umbrella also allows her to create a new designated are in which she is able to use her magic, known as her "city limits". Battles and Events Harmaa Rouva vs. Tajam (unseen) X806 Grand Magic Games *Rat Race Trivia *"Harmaa Rouva" is finnish for "grey madam" instead of "grey lady" a well known ghost in british folklore, this is a reference to her magic. *The term "City Limits" is derived from the name given to the boundaries of a city, a reference to the fact that the magic's name is Legend of City.